Enemy of the heir
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: What do you do when your entire world drops from beneath you? When life really isn't as black and white as you were led to believe. Friends become the enemy and the enemy becomes friends.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes in life you have to expect the unexpected even if it means leaving behind what you have become to know especially when you find you have been lied to your entire life. When friends become your enemy and your enemies become your friends, you have to decide if the path that was forged for you is the path that you stay on or the path you stumble off and pave your own way.

* * *

_Watching silently from the chair as the adults argued amongst themselves, each trying to be heard over their fellow Order members. Hermione stayed as small as she could hoping to be ignored, though she could feel a set of eyes watching her intently._

_"Enough!" the headmaster calmly called out gaining the attention of the room. "Arguing will get us no where. First and foremost we must decide on how we precede from here."_

_Silence settled upon the group as every eye was turned on their leader, the occupants shuffling uncomfortably upon their seats. _

_"What is there to discuss Dumbledore? At worst the girl is a danger to us, at best she is a liability. I say she leaves before she turns on us." Madeye Moody grumbled from his place at the back of the dank kitchen. His magical eye staring at the brunette. _

_Hermione bit her bottom lip, hoping to keep the wobble from being noticed. Her heart thumped unpleasantly in her chest, she could feel the hot pin prick behind her eyes the telltale sign she was on the verge of crying. _

_"I agree with Moody, we need to think of the children Albus" Remus Lupin spoke up, earning a nod of approval from the retired auror. "Miss Granger can not be trusted.."_

_"Granger is barely that of a child and you want to toss her out on the street." The door of the kitchen swung open emitting the dark brooding potions master of Hogwarts. His black bottomless eyes trained on Hermione, his pale face blank of emotion._

_The headmaster straightened up in his seat, turning his full attention on his youngest employee. "Severus I was unaware you were coming tonight."_

_"We are in the middle of a war and you want to leave a child to defend herself against the enemy. Pray tell Albus where has your sense of duty gone? Are you so willing to judge her without evidence first or are we assuming guilty without proven?" _

_"You have understand my boy Miss Granger has betrayed us and as such I can not allow her to remain here and around young Harry."_

_Try as she might Hermione couldn't hold back the tears that splashed down her cheeks. The cold dread burrowing its way through her heart leaving her feeling hollow. _

_"May I suggest putting Hermione in the leaky cauldron till Hogwarts starts up again?". Sirius weighed in, his voice soft. "At least we can be sure Hermione will be safe."_

Hermione sat in the back booth of the cauldron, hidden by her robes with the hood pulled up over her curls to keep herself from being identified. With no support system in place and no one on her side she was terrified of being noticed, of being recognised.

Two weeks since her fate was decided for her, two weeks alone to listen to her thoughts that swirled around her mind. No amount of thinking helped the young witch found the reason why she suddenly an outcast. With her parents dead Hermione had no place to call home. She knew her mother and father would of believed her innocence. _Innocent till proven guilty Hermione._

So within her thoughts she failed to register the uninvited guest that sat opposite her. She wondered if Hogwarts would welcome her back or if she should leave and if she chose to leave where would she go. Her limited money was deceasing each day by staying in the leaky.

"Hello deary." A gruff voice broke through her thoughts causing her to jump in her seat, hissing in pain as her knee collided with the table. Her hazel eyes met the murky brown of an old woman dressed in filthy rags, her crooked yellow teeth on display. A smile crossed with a leer making Hermione shudder with fear.

"A sweet thing like you all alone. Where's your friends deary?". The old woman cooed at her.

Hermione shook her head. "They will be here in a minute." A lie, she no longer had friends but this woman didn't need to know that.

The old woman laughed, her eyes crinkling with delight. "I've been watching you deary for quite sometime now and no one is coming, are they? No need to lie to me, I'm not going to hurt you."

The sickening thought of what this woman wanted crossed her muddled mind. She resembled some of the knockturn alley whores that frequented the dirty back streets.

"Why don't you come with me, I can keep you company." The old woman reached across the table, covering her hand with her own. "You are a very pretty thing."

"I need to get going.." Hermione suddenly pulled her hand away and stumbled off her seat out of the booth. Without a backward glance she took off out the pub and onto the street of diagon alley, dodging the patrons as she ran by. She didn't make it far as the woman grabbed her arm pulling her into the dark alley.

"Please let me go I.. I don't want trouble" she sobbed out.

"Hush you stupid girl!"

Hermione shrunk back against the wall, the cold wet stones digging into her robe cladded back. Fear rocketing as she recognised the woman standing before her. Gone was the whore replaced by a tall woman with platinum blonde hair that cascaded down her back, separated by a small patch of black curls. The most stunning feature was the most intense blue eyes that she had ever seen, trying to pierce through her soul. Red ruby lips curved on snow white skin.

Of all the people Hermione had the misfortune of seeing, it had to be the wife and sister of a death eater. Narcissa Malfoy mother of her childhood rival.

"Daft girl. What do you think your doing wondering about alone?" Lady Malfoy scolded. Hand on hip as she glared down upon the younger witch.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I had no choice.." she didn't get very far.

"Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow one of his charges to wonder without an escort during these unfortunate times."

Clearly this woman wasn't going to listen to a word Hermione was going to say. "It is none of your business madam." Quick as a flash Hermione was pinned up against the wall, a hand gripping her chin, sharp nails digging into her flesh. Blue eyes were scrutinizing her very being.

"Stupid girl, manners cost naught. Do you have a death wish?" Lady Malfoy harshly whispered. Her breath ghosting over her cheek.

Her mind going blank and the feeling of her banishment eating away at her heart, Hermione looked into the older woman's gaze and mustered up her last bit of courage. She had nothing left to lose.

"I have no one.. If you wish to kill me so be it." She felt the tears pressing against the back of her eyes. Maybe death was the answer she was looking for, knowing she wouldn't been able to sum up the courage to do it herself, if letting a death eater catch her would give her the peace she desperately needed.

A sharp intake of breath sounded from the older woman, her vice like grip weakened as she stepped away from Hermione. She raised one perfectly groomed brow at Hermione's acceptance.

"Where's your parents?"

"Dead."

A strange look passed over the woman's face, one Hermione couldn't identify. As quick as it came, it was gone with a blink of the eye.

"Surely the Order would of taken you in?"

Hermione mutely shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The room Hermione found herself in wasn't something she would of expected from the likes of Narcissa Malfoy. The woman who made Medusa seem friendly.

Luxury surrounded Hermione from all sides. Decorated in silver and gold showcasing the very familiar Black crest that donned the stone walls. A roaring fire warming the large chamber where the Lady sat perched on an armchair as if she was royalty.

"Do sit girl. I don't bite." Narcissa smirked pointing to the opposite chair, eyeing the young witch with blatant amusement as she scurried to obey. Uncomfortable silence dragged on as the two witches stared each other out, eyeing each other up.

Tutting, "so the rumours are true. You really betrayed the Order and your precious Potter." Narcissa smoothly spoke, tapping her manicured nails along her leg. Holding up a hand to silence the fuming brunette, "why bother my dear, you certainly have every right to turn your back on Dumbledore after all he has done to you. He who made sure you never knew your birth right, interfering with your life from the moment you were born." She leant forward, watching the silent witch digest the information.

Hermione flinched away from Narcissa, sinking further into the chair. "What are you talking about? First Dumbledore and now you, can you please tell me what is going on?" she barely got out her questions as her hands shook.

Narcissa pursed her lips in thought. A mischievous smile spreading across her face. "You really don't know do you? How... interesting. Well from what I have been told and know, Dumbledore has been lying to you from the very beginning. How is it that the child of two well known dark supporters ended up in Gryffindor and best friends of the boy who lived. How is it that your adopted parents died and for you to suddenly betray your friends and the Order."

Fear illuminated Hermione's hazel eyes. "Ho.. how did you know about my adoption? No one knows about that."

Glancing at the girl through her lashes, Narcissa suppressed a giggle covering it with an exaggerated sigh. "My, my you silly girl. The moment your name appeared in the Hogwarts admission book anyone with access would see that you are in fact not a mudblood as you were foolishly led to believe and they call you the brightest witch of your age."

She bristled at the slur of her blood, craning her neck to follow the path that Narcissa was creating in the plush carpet around her chair.

"Who are my parents? How do you know them?"

Narcissa was enjoying her little cat and mouse game with the young Gryffindor. Circling her chair as a predator waiting for her prey, the anticipation of the chase. Bending slightly to reach the girl's unseemly hair and whispering into her ear, "now why would I tell you that my dear. What could I possibly get out of telling you about them?." She smirked against the girl's neck, raking her nails along her cheek.

Straightening up the regal pureblooded witch strolled over to the large double doors, flinging them open to reveal a barely lit hallway decorated as Hermione would of expected in Slytherin green. Narcissa continued on barely sparing the girl a glance, "come along my dear. Time waits for no one."

Swallowing down the lump of fear that attached itself in her throat, Hermione quickly caught with the long strides of the beautiful but deadly witch. Conscious of her surroundings she noticed that the hallway had no other doors that she could see. The walls were lined with torches that flickered as she went past casting shadows among the stone. The red carpet beneath her feet muffling their footsteps as they approached a staircase that led downwards.

"Mother! I need a word." Came the screeching shout of a very familiar voice. She heard the tall woman sigh at the uncouth behaviour. "Mother! Mother."

Narcissa led Hermione to the drawing room where she was sure death was certainly coming for her. While Draco Malfoy was an unpleasant person, she sure would of taken a room full of them if it meant she didn't have to deal with the scene she had stumbled upon. Like a lamb to slaughter.

Snapping out her troubled thoughts just in time to see Draco receive a slap to the back of his head from the very terrifying Bellatrix Lestrange in all her dark and mysterious glory.

"Stop your bleeding harping boy. Show some self control." She sneered at her paling nephew earning a few snickers from the gathered crowd of death eaters.

"Try not to brain the boy Bella he still needs his wits about him when he returns to that damn school." Hermione bit the inside of her cheek when the nasally voice of Lucius Malfoy sounded out from behind her along with the telltale sound of his cane clicking on the tile. "And what do we have here? Harry Potter's mudblood has come to play." Long pale fingers gripped her tense shoulder, squeezing uncomfortably.

The mere mention brought everyone's attention towards her and Lucius, who stood rigid behind her

"Play nicely Malfoy we wouldn't want to scare the wittle girl off just yet." Bellatrix taunted, sauntering over to the pair. Her hips swaying in seductive rhythm much to Hermione's awe. "Now deary we didn't quite get to finish our conversation from earlier now did we?"

The confusion on Hermione's face was evident for all to see.

"Pretty little thing." Bellatrix cooed sounding much like the old woman from earlier. Realisation dawned on her at those exact words.

"You're the whore."

Draco drew in a sharp breath, taking a step back from them even though he was on the other side of the room.

"Whatcha call me girlie?" The harsh tone betrayed her by the smirk plastered on her blood red lips. "Nothing gets by you does it deary. Such a clever girl with no one coming to save her." Turning to face her little sister, "well done Cissy dear. I knew you would be able to bring her here."

"Yes, yes well done Narcissa. I must say I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Hermione whirled around on the newcomer, the fear of Bellatrix now momentarily forgotten. Her eyes widening at the sight before her. A man that was the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy but taller and slightly older.

"Ah, my sincere apologies Miss I am Abraxas Malfoy at your service." He gently took her shaking hand in his own and bowed towards her. His lips gracing her knuckles. "Release her Lucius immediately, I certainly didn't bring you up to abuse women especially not your own sister."

The disapproving glare that Lucius recieved from his father made Hermione feel slightly better but only slightly. His grip fell away from her shoulder leaving her to shuffle away from his intimidating form.

"Sister?" Draco suddenly piped up, reminding Hermione of what Abraxas just said.

"What do you mean sister?" Hermione repeated, spinning on her heel to face Narcissa who had a slight smile curving her lips. "You knew, didn't you? Why doesn't that surprise me." She all but growled at the smirking woman.

Bellatrix snorted in a very unladylike manner, "oh the agony."

"Enough Bella. Hermione has very right to be angry and to ask questions." Abraxas calmly spoke, silencing the dark witch with a raised brow.


	3. Chapter 3

Abraxas commended a room with blatant ease, he wasn't afraid to take control nor did he back down that Hermione was certain of. How he was the father of Lucius was very hard to believe.

With only the immediate family in the grand library Hermione sat stiffly in between Narcissa and Bellatrix, both women silently enjoying her nervousness. Both sitting far to close for Hermione's comfort.

Abraxas sat regally in the armchair by the fireplace, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. His grey orbs glittering from the flames.

"Hermione when you were about three years of age, we had a party here celebrating the end of the summer solstice." He looked lost in thought, as if remembering the past, "we had such a wonderful time, everyone who was anyone came to our parties... For three years you were the life of our gatherings, your little smile could light up the room even Severus couldn't hold his grump in when you were around... Your mother.. we stopped having them when we lost you. It was like the joy was gone".

Hermione felt her heart go out to the heartbroken man. "How do you know if I'm your.." she paused unsure how to ask such a sensitive question. She was finding it hard to believe herself.

"A very strong glamour. I noticed it the first time I saw you. You took me by surprise, I assumed you were at least a half blood it made no sense for a mudblood to wear a glamour, impossible even." Narcissa replied for her.

"You have your mother's hair Hermione, that for some reason wasn't changed neither was your name. I wonder now if it was meant to taunt us, knowing you could be our little g..gi.." Abraxas broke off from his response, silent tears streaming down his face trying his best to hide them behind his glass.

Hermione sat back against the cushions, watching the occupants in the library, Bellatrix who suddenly wanted to be else where, ready to bolt at a minutes notice if only her sister realised her tight grip on her thigh, keeping her still. Lucius shuffled uneasily in his seat, unable to look his distraught father in the face. Draco was busy studying the bookshelves behind him as if no one else was in the room with him and Narcissa was her usual Ice Queen self, the mask of perfection.

"Severus brought the information to me at the end of your first year Hermione. He managed to get hold of the Hogwarts admin book and showed me it, I can promise you that it is all legit. I wanted you to know for so long but we deemed it better for you to be told when you could understand it all. I never wanted any of this to happen but I promise you I will make them pay." Abraxas revealed. "for your piece of mind we shall do a blood lineage so you can be certain."

As if on cue the library's doors swung open emitting the dark potions master, his long black robes billowing behind him. Passing the glass vial to Abraxas who nodded to Bellatrix, confusing Hermione further until the flame of the fire glistened off the silver that made its way to her palm.

"Fuck." Hissing angrily as the cut that stretched across her palm, blood bubbling up from the shallow cut.

Bellatrix cackled scraping the daggers blade along the top of the vial, the bright red substance dripping slowly into the strange sparkling mixture.

"Don't be such a baby. I'm more than happy to show you what a real wound looks and feels like." Bellatrix cooed in her ear, dragging the tip of the blade across Hermione's cheek. She shivered under the intoxicating darkness that seemed to rotate around the oldest Black sister.

"That's enough Bella! What on earth is going on with you today?" Narcissa scolded her oldest sister, snatching the dagger away. "If I wanted two children in the manor, I would of had another."

A tightness started to grow in her chest as the parchment on the table flashed a deep red as the combined mixture poured onto the paper.

_Hermione Lucinda Malfoy – 14th September 1980 Pureblood_

_Lucius 2nd Abraxas Malfoy – Brother Pureblood & Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black_

_Abraxas Malfoy & Lucinda Malfoy nee Rosier – father & mother_

_Septimus Malfoy & Lucille Malfoy_

_Brutus Malfoy & Amilia Malfoy nee Greengrass_

_Lucius Malfoy & Hermione Malfoy nee Black_

"How long is that list?" Draco curiously asked leaning over the couch as names upon names appeared. "Look Granger your a Pureblood."

The tightness in her chest increased, squeezing her lunges as she tried to gulp for air. The room was closing in on her, trapping her in hell. Her mind went blank as her throat constricted.

"Breathe Hermione, nice and slowly." Narcissa soothingly rubbed her lower back, coaxing Hermione to relax. "There easy does it." She whispered softly, her breath ghosting her neck, goosebumps rupturing along her skin.

Hermione embraced the strange behaviour of the lady of the manor for a few more seconds before she pulled away. "What about my mother? She is still alive?" Surprised at the sudden wetness that adorned her cheeks.

"Luc will be over the moon you are finally back where you belong Hermione. She shall be arriving tomorrow morning but until then I think you should rest. I will send an elf to retrieve your belongings from the leaky." Abraxas suddenly smiled, the sort that reached his grey eyes as he gently embraced his long lost daughter.

Narcissa led Hermione back up the staircase and towards the same hall as before but only this time a door stood open where the wall was once blank. The room was the same silver and gold decor but the crest that donned the walls was the Malfoy arms.

"You should rest. I'm sure you have more questions but that should wait till the morning." Narcissa coldly informed her, nodding her head she left Hermione to explore the room by herself. Her bio polar attitude was affecting Hermione more than she cared to admit.

The bed was calling for her, stripping off her clothes Hermione dropped into the bed, wrapping herself tightly in the silk sheets.

_"I pick truth." Ron grumbled._

_"Is it true that you broke the ugly vase that sat on mom's sideboard and blamed Ginny?" George asked his brother._

_Ron spluttered before nodding, a bright red blush covering his ears. "Harry your turn, truth or dare?."_

_"Dare me Ron!" he bounced up in excitement like a kid in a candy store._

_"I dare you to drink three shots of fire whiskey."_

_"Easy. Miones turn." Harry giggled girlishly, downing the brown liquid. "Don't be afraid mione."_

_Ron burped, slopping his butterbeer all over his robes causing Harry to continue on with his fit of giggles._

_"Fine. I choose dare." Hermione defiantly picked._

_Harry leant over the table to Ron and the twins, their whispered conservation barely making its way to Hermione's slightly tipsy hearing. The foursome broke apart, all four wearing matching grins as Harry swayed dangerously._

_"We dare you to tell us who you fancy" Harry blurted out._

_Hermione crossed her arms, pouting at their trickery. "But that's not fair I chose dare not truth!"_

_"Dares a..." Fred started._

_"Dare mione." George finished._

_Ron smiled, leering at Hermione, puffing out his chest. "Tell them mione, tell them you love me."_

_"No way in hell do I fancy you Ronald." The look on her redheaded friends face nearly broke her heart. "I.. I'm gay."_

_Fred high fives George and Harry both grudgingly handing over pieces of gold to the grinning twin. "I called it our little Hermione loooovess the ladies."_

_George faked swooned into Harry's arms accidently knocking over the bottle of whiskey, soaking everyone's laps._

Hermione shot awake, blinking away the last good memory of her friends. She refused to cry, she had shredded her last tear for them. Turning over she watched the weak light dancing over the shadows of the room, wondering what today would bring.

The early sunlight streaming in through the open curtains, bringing in a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't decided on which lady will be Hermione's lover yet. Anyone interested in someone let me know.

Alecto

Bellatrix

Narcissa

Andromeda

* * *

The moment Hermione found herself back down on the main floor she was accosted by Abraxas, her father and a tall gorgeous woman, dressed in the finest of silk. Her shiny brown curls elegantly pinned up showcasing the most beautiful purple eyes she had the pleasure of seeing, leaving Hermione without a doubt who this witch was

"After all this time," Lucinda Malfoy wept, pulling her daughter into a tight motherly embrace. Hermione felt safe in this woman's presence. "My sweet girl has come home."

Abraxas smiled proudly beckoning his wife into the dining room, joining Lucius and Narcissa at the table for breakfast. Hermione following behind, taking a seat between Narcissa and Lucinda, eyeing the sleepy occupants groggily helping their selves to coffee.

"Your eyes are stunning." She blushed, staring with mouth open at her mother.

Lucinda chuckled, turning her head towards the young brunette. "Well thank you my dear. You have the same eyes of course.. well once this glamour is off." She sweetly smiled, lovingly stroking Hermione's cheek, closing the girls jaw.

"Wh.. when can the glamour be removed?"

"Any time my girl. We can do it after breakfast if you like, but I must warn you that once the glamour is off it can not be replaced." Abraxas replied.

_"Stand here dear," Lucinda guided Hermione into the centre of the chalk circle. "Just relax and take a deep breath." She smiled encouragingly before taking her place at her husband's side._

_Abraxas had closed his eyes, concentrating on the ritual, his muscles tense as he flexed. Lucinda placed her hand into her husband's for support._

_Hermione heard nothing of what her father said instead she paid full attention to the full length mirror watching with deep fascination as the glamour started to drop, revealing her true self._

_The person before her had the same brown hair that now dropped into tight ringlets at the end. Her cheekbones raised higher with her eyes shining the same brilliant purple as her mother. She had gained some height, her body taking on a more feminine form of curves leaving her clothes far too tight._

_"Drop dead gorgeous Granger." Draco wolf whistled at her. "Well for someone who up till recently was an ugly mudblood."_

_Her eyes widened as the blonde boy wizard gulped in fear at the feral look that crossed over her mother's features, contorting the beauty. "I never raised you to speak about a woman in that way Lucius so why on Salazar's name does your son believe that is appropriate behaviour befitting someone of his station." Lucinda all but snarled at her son, stabbing her finger into his chest._

_"My apologies mother. Draco unfortunately has the habit of picking up disgraceful language from those commoners that pollute Hogwarts." Narcissa quickly intervened, backhanding her son across the cheek with such force that he lost his balance, stumbling back against the wall._

_"Mother." Draco gasped in pain, clutching his reddened cheek._

_Hermione blinked owlishly, trying to digest the snobby tone that had plagued Narcissa's voice and the sudden violence towards Draco._

_"Wait what do you think your doing? he was only being himself, you don't need to hit him." She surprised herself at jumping to his defence. Shocking the occupants into silence._

_I don't need you defending me Granger" Draco growled angrily._

_"What, I can't defend my nephew" Hermione teased the boy, the redness in his cheek deepening from embarrassment._

_"Ughh." Draco stomped childishly away, slamming the doors behind him. The bang of the heavy wood echoing in the drawing room._

_Narcissa stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to worry about.." _

_Wrenching herself away from the blonde witch and cutting off her speech "no parent has the right to lay their hand upon their child. It's wrong." Furiously Hermione followed Draco's path out the room leaving the adults to argue amongst themselves._

Hermione was glad for the peace and quiet that she found in the library. The books calling out to her, as she lovingly trailed her fingers along their smooth polished spines. She was in awe at the beautiful condition each book was in, she could tell each one had been carefully looked after unlike the books at Hogwarts.

Since her glamour was no longer in place, she felt a weight lifted off her soul. Her reflection staring back at her in the panes of the bay windows, it was strange seeing someone different looking back. It was going to take a long while yet to get used to her new or well old look.

With a sigh Hermione closed the book she was reading at the sound of the doors creaking open. Her peaceful solitude was over.

"Oh I didn't realise someone was in here." Draco mumbled upon seeing Hermione curled up on the carpet. "What are you doing on the floor? You do know that's what the chairs are for right." He snottily pointed to the chairs by the fire.

"No really. Here I thought they were for decoration." Rolling her eyes at him, Hermione tucked the book back in its shelf.

Brushing past the blonde she left the library, letting her feet take her further into the manors maze of corridors. On the second floor a faint musical sound pierced her hearing intriguing Hermione to follow the sound.

Following the hauntingly beautiful music through the hallways on the third floor, the sight before her took her breath away. The dark haired beauty hold the young brunette's undivided attention. Remaining as quiet as a mouse Hermione leant against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Bellatrix had her back to the door unaware of her one woman audience. Her long fingers flying across the piano creating the music that tucked deeply at Hermione's heart.

"My Bella you are beautiful." A raspy voice called out from the shadows. The shadows parted as a figure stepped out, wrapping themselves around Bellatrix from behind. "I could think of so many things you could do with those talented fingers."

Hermione grimaced at the public display of affection, the echoing moans of the dark haired death eater. Something deep inside her stirred, enlightening her very core. Bellatrix was more beautiful than she ever thought, the moans spilling from her full blood red lips seemed to encourage Hermione further. Shaking her head, to disparate the wayward thoughts.

_Oh boy, absolutely not. She tortured the Longbottoms, she's a bloody death eater._

"Alecto, darling..." Bellatrix moaned out in pleasure, throwing her head back against her lover's shoulder. Her dark eyes suddenly locking onto Hermione's. "Right there darling." She smirked, dragging her tongue slowly across her bottom lip, revelling in Hermione's discomfort.

Hermione stood frozen by the door, unable to pull her eyes away from the erotic scene unfolding before her. The way Bellatrix watched her watching them seemed to turn the dark haired beauty on further.

"We have an audience Alecto darling."

The woman slowly disentangled herself from Bellatrix, spinning around on her heel to face their watcher. She cocked her head, recognition lighting up her face. "Ah Lucy's little sister." She grinned, sauntering over to Hermione, "do you want to play with us little girl? I promise we do bite." Circling an arm around Hermione's waist she pulled the girl flush up against her chest.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione turned around, still in Alecto's warm embrace to come face to face with her parents and Narcissa. The latter had a Furious look on her face, her hands clenched into fists.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione squirmed in the taller woman's arms, wiggling to free herself from further embarrassment. Her eyes drawn to the stone flooring unable to look her parents in the eye at catching her in such a intimate position with a death eater that seemed to be Bellatrix's lover.

"Alecto Carrow don't you have a brother to be returning to? Surely he would rather have your company." Narcissa coolly spoke, her blue eyes glazing over. Her jaw clenching hard.

"Come now Cissy, don't scare my lover away just because you are unable to get over your prudishness." Bellatrix retorted, stepping away from the grand piano to stand next to her lover, slinging her arm over the woman's shoulders. "Release her love."

Hermione stumbled out Alecto's arms and straight into her mother's. "Come on Hermione." Lucinda quickly led her away and back to the ground floor with Abraxas and a very silent Narcissa following closely behind.

_"Foolish girl! What on earth were you thinking?"_

_Hermione sighed, inwardly rolling her eyes at the dominance that the blonde was showing. "Why do you keep calling me that? I have a name you know. Use it." Usually she wouldn't dare speak to an adult that way but Narcissa's ping pong of attitudes was giving her severe whiplash._

_The blonde woman shook her head, her long strides taking her back and forth in front of the fireplace in the ladies parlour. "I shall call you what I see fit. Maybe harlot is a more befitting name for you." She grounded out._

_Hermione flinched at the cruel name calling. Balling her fists in her lap, shaking with barely contained anger._

_Seeing the tension between the two young women Abraxas made himself scarce, leaving his bemused wife to deal with the potential fallout._

_"To be far Cissy dear, Hermione wasn't aware that the third floor was out of bounds." Lucinda gripped her daughter in law's arm, halting the younger woman's frantic pacing._

_Hermione couldn't hear what her mother said next, leaning forward ever so slightly so not to catch their attention she could just hear what was said._

_".. She still needs time to adjust.. you and your sister fighting over... Omeda." Hermione bit her lip, unable to decipher the strange conversation, she slumped back in defeat into the cushions with frustration brewing beneath her skin._

Round and round it goes, the once appealing food now mush upon her plate. Her silverware scraping annoyingly across the China surface. A sharp jab from her mother's bony elbow to her ribs immediately stopped her impertinent behaviour.

"I have an announcement." Lucius suddenly announced, tapping his fork against the empty wine glass that sat gleaming under the candles flickering flame.

Hermione turned her glare upon her new found brother, carelessly tossing her cutlery on the table, the gravy staining the white pristine table cloth.

"Must you act like a baby." Bellatrix taunted her from across the table, a flirty smirk flittering across her lips. "I could always reach you how.."

Narcissaw a scolded look upon her sister, silencing any further comments from the older Black. Flicking her wand over the mess, the cloth returning to its pristine condition.

Down the other end of the table. "Son must you make everything a drama." Lucinda quipped, a smirk tugging on her delicate lips. Abraxas nodded his head in agreement much to his son's disgust.

"Thought you all would like you know that I have decided on accepting your offer father. After all it would mean a stronger front and a guarantee win for us, neither Dumbledore nor his enemy will ever have our power."

Hermione straightened up in her seat, fully aware of Lucius eyes trained on her. Feeling childish she stuck her tongue out at him, inwardly smiling at the shock that etched on his pale face.

"Glad to hear it son. The fools of this war will never see what's coming next." Father and son shared a conspicuous smile.

The smile on her father's face sent cold pin pricks of fear down her spine, freezing her blood as if she was trapped under ice. This man was now showing just where Lucius got his nasty streak from, this thought brought dread to her heart.

Her newly turned purple eyes met the concerned filled blue ones of Narcissa. She shot Hermione a soft smile, tapping her foot against Hermione's ankle in comforting support.

"Maybe hold off on the plans of war while at the dining table gentlemen. We ladies have no interest in such talk while eating." Lucinda shot down the conversation before it could start, leaving Hermione with hope of some normalcy.

"Thank you mother. Death and gore is a rather off putting subject while one eats." Narcissa echoed her mother in law, shooting her husband a smug look of satisfaction.

_While one eats_. Hermione quietly snickered at the snooty comment made by the regal lady of the manor.

"Something funny Hermione?" Narcissa sweetly asked over the rim of her glass. Her eyes twinkling in mischievous, the knowing smile on her lips.

Brightly blushing at being caught out, "Nnn... nothing just remembered something is all." The heat of the blush spreading across her cheeks and down the back of her neck.

"Are you also a death eater?" Hermione blurted out to Abraxas. Hoping to turn the attention away from her, until registering the insensitive question that left her lips before her brain could catch up.

Abraxas leant backwards, his arms draped casually over the arms of his chair. The perfect mask of calmness spread across his face, a single brow raised at her out of the blue question.

"What makes you ask that Hermione?"

"Your son is a frantic dark supporter who has the awful mark of his truly on his arm. Who slipped a cursed dairy into a first years cauldron ensuring chaos at Hogwarts." Hermione snarled, angry at his laidback attitude.

"Your brother is a fool for bending to knee to a psychopath, make no mistake your mother and I have never tolerated that. I haven't and will never take the mark Hermione but don't think this means I believe in Albus Dumbledore especially not after what he did to you, to us.."

"Be grateful girl you are a Pureblood. It goes to prove that no mudblood can ever do such magnificent magic." Lucius retorted, cutting off their father.

"So basically because I'm not actually a mud.. mudblood," the slur sticking uncomfortably to her tongue "I am better now huh?." Shoving her chair forcefully away from the table, the back legs catching on the floor. "Fuck the war and fuck your excuses. You Lucius Malfoy are better than the scum you despise." Knowing she was spiralling Hermione stomped out the room without a backwards glance, the doors slamming shut behind her.

"Idiot boy." Abraxas barked.

Trembling from anger the young brunette sprinted out the entrance and into the courtyard where blonde peacocks pecked happily away at the stone gravel.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione wandered slowly behind mother and son, her eyes settled upon the cobbled stone of the sidewalk unwilling to draw unwanted attention from the growing crowd in diagon alley.

"Must you dawdle dear." the clipped tone of Narcissa broke through her sulking. "I would like to have brought both your school supplies while the sun is still up."

Biting her tongue to stop the unpleasant retort from escaping, she quickened her step brushing past the blonde goddess. Her stubbornness shining through her grumpy exterior, barging past the busy bodies as she sped ahead.

While Hermione hurriedly brought her new books and supplies, Draco made haste as the quidditch store loomed over them. The young wizard excitedly pushing his way through the small crowd, arrogance written on his face as he leered at the new racing broom proudly on display.

"That boy has no patience daughter." Lucinda smiled watching her grandson jump about childishly as the storekeep brought the display broom down for Draco to closely inspect.

"Wotcha Hermione!"

Spinning around the brunette collided with the shelf behind her, knocking the quidditch Knickknacks from their home much to the shopkeeps disbelief. "Tonks. What're you doing here?" she grimaced at the sight of her friends, lurking behind the pink haired auror.

"They say I'm the clumsy one huh." she giggled, catching the unfortunate attention of the gathered Malfoys. "Looking stunning Hermione." Waving her hand enthusiastically up and down Hermione's newly given form.

Lucinda stepped up to her daughter's side, her wand hidden in her sleeve for quick access. Her purple eyes roaming over the shuffling foursome. "Why don't you introduce me to your little friends my dear." While she spoke to her daughter, her focus remained on the clumsy younger witch.

"Hardly." Ginny mumbled under her breath, earning a nudge to her ribs by Tonks.

Hermione swallowed down the impulse to run. "No friends of mine mother." her mind whirling with overload, she didn't realise she called the Malfoy matriarch by her rightful title.

"Mother? This is why you betrayed us mione, to play happy family with death eaters." Ronald grumbled.

"I was hoping to spend some time with my newfound auntie." Tonks grinned. "but as you ae all here why don't we get something to eat. My treat."

Hermione shook her head frantically but much to her dismay both her mother and sister in law quickly agreed. Draco with his brand new purchase kept in step with Hermione following glumly behind the mismatch group.

"Don't sweat it, they won't bother you with mother and grandmother around." barely sparing Hermione a glance as he caught with the group at the cosy quaint café 'Sweet comforts'.

Once safely in the booth, a young waitress strolled over, a tablet in hand and a beaming smile plastered on her heavily made up face. "Welcome to Sweet comforts. What may i get for you today?" Her face lit up upon seeing Lucinda. "Pleasure to see you again Lucy"

Whilst they ordered Hermione kept a close eye on her former friends. Angry at the ridiculous thought of sitting in a café eating with the so called enemy.

"What about you?" Narcissa asked, laying her hand upon Hermione's. Startling her from her glaring.

"Whatever." desperately trying to sound cool while hiding her embarrassment.

"My apologises Betty, my daughter has forgotten how to behave. She shall have the same, love." Lucinda politely re-laid their orders, ignoring her daughter's attitude for the time being.

Once the waitress left, she turned on the foursome. "What do you want from me?" she spoke through gritted teeth, the awkward silence that descended on the group grating on her last nerves.

Tonks noncommittally shrugged, running a hand through her short spikey hair. With no answer coming forth Hermione angrily got to her feet, her temper fading at the nails digging into her flesh of her forearm. Her purple eyes meeting blue.

"Sit down my dear. It is rather rude to leave the table before one announces themselves." Narcissa tutted disapprovingly, her grip on the younger woman's arm tightening until she reluctantly slumped back down in her seat.

"We wanted to know the truth; you are after all a Malfoy. We want.. No, we deserve to know the truth on why you lied about being a muggleborn." Harry spoke up, shoving his glasses back up his nose, fidgeting with the frame. "How can we trust you."

"Trust me. Fuck you." she spat, shocking her friends.

"Whoa no need to swear Hermione."

The waitress returned with their meal, leaving them to enjoy their meal. Hermione internally groaned at the plate in front of her. I should of ordered myself, who in their right mind eats salad at a restaurant. Oh right my mother.

Lucinda smirked, catching her daughters agonised grimace. "Should of given your order my dear, otherwise you end up with something you may not like."

"Why do you look different mione?" Ron suddenly asked.

Not feeling in the mood to play nice, Hermione sarcastically replied "fancied a change Ronald. You know me I felt the need to look like a miniature pureblood queen."

"How stupid are you Weasley" Draco taunted. "Don't you know what a glamour is?" He sneered, his perfected Malfoy sneer.

"Not my fault you Malfoys feel the need to act as if you are all royalty" Ron spat back, banging the table with his fist.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, disgust contorting her beautiful features. "Must you act like a bunch of babies. Draco please act your age otherwise I shall have to return your broom and tell your father of your unfortunate behaviour." Draco paled at his mother's threat, pursing his lips to keep silent.

"Hermione are you returning to Hogwarts?" Tonks gently asked.

"It would seem so." She muttered without care.

"As long as you are not in Gryffindor." Ron growled.

Lucinda raised her brow at the redheaded boy. "My daughter shall be placed in which ever house the sorting hat decides young man. If Gryffindor is again decided I do believe you have no say in if my daughter can or can not return. Unless of cause you happen to be Godric reincarnation that is."

Ron sheepishly bowed his head, concentrating on his meal.

"Well I will see you on the train Hermione."

Hermione eyed the auror with suspicion. "Why?"

"The headmaster wants the order to protect the school. You know with the war going on an all." Ginny replied for her. "So man death eaters crawling around these days, we can't be too careful." A bitter dig to them.

"That and my moms taking over old Snape's classes this year." Tonks informed the Malfoys, watching Narcissa with curiosity.

"And how is Andromeda doing? I haven't seen that young lady since her betrothal fell through with my Lucius." Lucinda genuinely seemed interested in the disowned middle Black sister.

Narcissa kept her face neutral at the mention of her sisters name. The regret of her disownment had eaten away at the youngest sister for years, she missed Andy more than she did when Bellatrix was sentenced to the north sea but she would and could not admit that to anyone.

"Mom is fine, she and dad are divorced though. I suppose it makes sense though, they never really gotten on. Dad says it is because mom resents him for losing her family." Tonks blurted out.

"How interesting." Lucinda replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the great hall alongside first years didn't help her confidence and it certainly didn't help when the headmaster stood from his golden throne, the smug smile on his thin lips as he announced her name for the entire hall to hear. The awkward moment where she took a seat upon the crookened stool and the sorting hat lowered over her head, the silence of the chamber as everyone sat staring at her newly obtained form.

_**"At long last we meet again Miss Malfoy, I have wondered over the years when you would finally know your true self." **_The sorting hat grumbled in her head._** "What must you think of all the people that knew the truth but kept you in the dark?. When you came to me in your first year I knew who you were."**_

_Why didn't you say anything then? Why now?_

**_"Did you think the headmaster would of allowed me to interfere with his grand plans Miss Malfoy? We are all just pawns in this world well all but you."_**

_Me? What is so special about me?_

**_"Why do you think you ended up in the muggle world without a clue of who you really were? Why are the Grangers dead? Who were they really?"_**

_Dumbledore was the one who kidnapped me from my parents, wasn't he?_

**_"Not only him. When the time comes you will decide the fate of the war and the headmaster knows that. Whatever happens Miss Malfoy you can not allow the darkness to consume you, you must fight. Trust no one."_**

_Wait, what?_

**_"To find the answers you must be willing to turn your back on everything you know and delve into the most evil.."_**

Suddenly the sorting hat was forcefully removed from Hermione's head. The brightness of the great hall stung her eyes, her vision clearing to see the headmaster standing before her with the old hat in his grip.

"Slytherin.." The hat boomed out. A chorus of boos followed from the red and gold table, rising in volume as the silence from the other tables continued on until Professor McGonagall and head of Gryffindor stood from her chair shooting them all a stern glare. Her eyes softening slightly at seeing Hermione's crestfallen face.

Slipping off the stool, unable to face her fellow peers Hermione kept her eyes drawn to the Slytherin table where her platinum haired nephew sat surrounded by his friends. Sitting down at the end near the few first years, her gaze drifting over the staff table, where her eyes locked onto the look like of Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman warmly smiled at Hermione before returning back to her hushed conversation with Snape.

"You owe me Zabini." A boy sitting next to Draco exclaimed, thrashing his hand out towards the boy opposite him. "Cough up Blaise."

"Fine Theo." The handsome dark skinned wizard laughed, tossing a few gold coins to his mousey haired friend.

"Can't believe you're really one of us Granger." Pansy Parkinson sweetly said. The Slytherin girl taking a seat next to Hermione, their thighs touching as the dirty blonde haired witch leant into the brunette. "How does it feel to be a pureblood?"

"You tell me Pansy, I'm sure it feels no different." her heart racing at the heat radiating from the taller girls body, enveloping her in a strange embrace.

"Can't believe the old git snatched the hat from ya. No one not even the headmaster has the right to interfere with a sorting." Blaise commented, his dark eyes narrowing at the headmaster.

Draco snorted into his juice. "The bastard has been meddling in Hermione's life from the beginning, why would interfering with her resorting be any different. Personally I bet the old codger got the hat to put you in Gryffindor in the first place." He finished, his steely gaze holding Hermione's hostage.

A loud whistle pierced their hearing, Theo leant forward his elbows planted on the table. "Wow you lot really know how to celebrate. Cheer up chums this is our last year at school and our last chance to make our legacy known long after we have departed."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining the halls full attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back to our returning students. I hope you all had a lovely summer and look forward to a new year of learning." A mumble of boos and No's rang out causing the headmaster to chuckle. "As always the forbidden forest to out of bounds to all those who wish to survive the school year. Mr Filch would like you all to be made aware of the confiscated items that forbidden from the grounds, a full list can be found in his office."

Hermione tuned the usual speech out in favour of scoping out the hall. She could make out four order members stationed around the hall, two she was knew and one happening to be Nymphadora Tonks, the pink haired Metamorphmagus.

"We could make our own Legacy Hermione. You me and a bottle of champagne, would do you say?" She dropped her voice low enough only for Hermione to hear, her hand placed suggestively on her thigh. "After all we are roomies darling."

Hermione's eyes widened at the implication, her thigh unnaturally warm from the hand soothing circles into her flesh.

"Wotcha Hermione." Tonks smiled, flopping down on the bench opposite the two Slytherins. "Don't mind me."

Pansy pouted at the interruption, subtly removing her hand off her thigh.

"What do you want Tonks? Don't you have some Gryffindors to protect."

Tonks laughed, shaking her head "family comes first Hermione."

"I doubt Dumbledore agrees with you." Cocking her head towards the high raise where the staff sat eating their meal. The man in question watching them from afar.

Hermione was tempted to stick her tongue out at him but she managed to refrain herself from the childish temptation. The warning from the sorting hat was playing heavily on her mind, she needed to find out who she could trust and it certainly wasn't Dumbledore and his band Order members. Did it mean anyone from Slytherin could be trusted or her newfound family, of that she wasn't sure and she hated not knowing.


	8. Chapter 8

Potions class for two hours, Slytherin seventh year with the unfortunate class sharing with Gryffindor. The noise in the hall suddenly stopped as the tall voluptuous figure of their new professor stepped out of the shadows. Her raven black hair curled lushly down over her shoulders, the candles lit in the hall showcasing the shininess of each strand of hair. Her grey eyes drinking in each of her students while her full dark lips tugged in to a smirk as her eyes flittered over to Hermione.

"Andy." Ronald and Harry called out, shoving the way to the front of the chaotic line, elbowing the unfortunate few that got in their way. "Can't believe ole Snapey is gone and we get you." Ronald grinned cheekily, high fiving his bespectacled friend.

"Can not go five minutes without showing off huh Potter." Pansy taunted. The Slytherin side of the room broke out in jeering laughter. "Not in the room yet and you're already a teachers pet, how fitting for you chosen one."

Ron barged Hermione to the side as he squared up to the taller girl, his face red matching his hair. "At least we're not wannabe death eaters parading around school as if we owed the place. Andy is our friend but then again what would you know about friendship Parkinson?"

"Friends with an old woman, my goodness how you have crawled up the ranks Weaslebe." Draco sneered, stabbing his wand into Ron's chest.

Seeing the hurt that flickered on Pansy's face, Hermione sauntered up to the wide eyed witch placing her hands firmly on the girls waist, pulling her flush up against her chest. Their lips meeting in sync. The boys wolf whistled as the girls stood watching the display in disbelief.

"ladies. Lets keep the public display to an minimum shall we."

Linking arms with Pansy, they made their way to the back of the room with Draco, the latter eyeing their new professor with blatant mistrust.

"Thanks Hermione." Pansy whispered, blushing with affection. "You didn't have to do that though but I appreciate it."

Hermione smiled at her friend, lacing her fingers with Pansy's, "I didn't have to but I wanted to."

"Welcome to Potions..." Tuning out the boring speech, she turned to Draco watching in amusement at his jaw twitching in brimming anger.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden?" She whispered to her seething nephew.

"She is the disowned Black sister and as per usual boy wonder and his sidekick the weasel are all over her." Hermione could hear the jealously leaking through, not that she could really blame him.

"Making her your aunt right?" Blaise asked, leaning back in his seat from the table in front of the threesome. Draco just nodded, unable to form the words he wanted to say.

"For those who are unsure I am Professor Black, the new potions mistress since Severus has decided to retire." Bellatrix's could be twin called out from the front, her wand slashing against the blackboard as her name appeared in chalk. 'Andromeda Black'.

"Maybe Potter is screwing her." Blaise staged whispered. Several Gryffindor heads swivelling around to eye their group with distaste. Hermione laughed along with Theo and Pansy.

"I doubt it." Draco replied, squaring his shoulders, his brows narrowed. "Bellatrix mentioned Andromeda was a lesbian when she was younger, which is why everyone in our family was surprised when she ran off with that filthy mudblood and had his spawn."

**Slap.**

"What the bloody hell Hermione?" Draco shrieked, frantically rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione spun on her seat, her lips tightly squeezed together, her fist clenched in her lap, her fingers tightening their grip on Pansy's. "That is our cousin you are badmouthing Draco. Say what you like about her ex but Tonks has been nothing but friendly towards us. Try to remember that." She scolded the frowning boy, neither breaking eye contact with the other.

"Mr and Miss Malfoy. Do we have a problem here?" Andromeda suddenly appeared in front of their table, her palms resting on the scratched wooden surface. "Well?"

"What are you going to do? Spank us?" Hermione sarcastically replied, earning a giggle from Blaise and Theo much to Andromeda's frustration.

"Looks like we have our very first detention of the year. Miss Malfoy you should feel honoured." Andromeda smiled, her perfectly gleaming white teeth on display. "Disrupting the class and bullying your classmates, why am I not surprised?"

Hermione scowled, her teeth grinding together.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Draco demanded.

Andromeda laughed "Malfoys were always trouble."

"You should know about that, after all won't you suppose to marry my brother." Hermione growled. "To think a Black could of had it all but decided a lowly Hufflepuff was a better alternative to raise her bastard child."

The room suddenly descended into silence, the students gaping mouths wide open, their eyes blinking in awe at Hermione's uncharacteristic behaviour towards Andromeda.

Andromeda leant heavily on the desk, her eyes piercing into Hermione's very soul. A very Black smirk present on her tempting lips. "I wonder how your mother will react when I owl her tonight about your disruptive behaviour." Straightening up she strolled up to the front of the classroom and without further delay started her lesson.

"I think you may have gone too far this time Hermione." Draco paled. "If what father told me about the punishments he received when he misbehaved I'm happy I am not you right now."

Hermione sat with her arms crossed in defiance. Andromeda made a point in ignoring her for the rest of the lesson while she sat refusing to do her work, choosing instead to glare daggers into the middle Black sister's head. Once the bell rang sounding out the end of period she grabbed her bag and legged it out the room.

By the time dinner came around the young brunette was brimming with contempt. Her fellow peers leaving a fair distance between them and her when she shoved her way to her house table. Slumping down upon the bench just as Snape appeared at the table.

"Miss Malfoy. Why am I not surprised to hear you have earned yourself detention already but to hear you have disrespected a teacher and refused to do your assigned work is unacceptable. I have had the pleasure of contacting your parents and you'll hear from them shortly." With that the head of Slytherin house left with his black robes billowing as always behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hermione_ _Lucinda__** M**alfoy,_**

**_I am sure you know what this letter is about, so i will not beat about the bush so to speak. Your father and I am truly disappionted in your recent behaviour regarding Andromeda. The woman is family and I will not tolerate such disrespect from you. From this point forward Andromeda has been given our blessing to punish you as she sees fit, as your father says it is a shame that Hogwarts has done away with the old punishments leaving the professors without much authority. Hopefully that shall change soon enough._**

**_We shall be making an appearance sometime next week to discuss your behaviour and your father has business to dicuss with the headmaster as well. Dont worry darling just school board gossip._**

**_Remember darling I have eyes everywhere. We love you so very much._**

**_Much love _**

**_Your mother and father._**

**_H_****_ouse of Malfoy._**

**_…._**

Lucinda and Abraxas Malfoys appearance at the head table at breakfast the following week brought chaos and excitement for the students of Hogwarts.

"Damn I didn't think they would actually go through with it." Hermione grumbled at the sight of her parents eating and playing nice with the headmaster. The elderly wizard made her feel uneasy and dirty inside and the fool knew it. He took great delight in her suffering after her so called betrayal. A betrayal that was blown out of portions, how was she to know that searching for her birth parents would cause such backlash for the Order. She had no regrets even if the search was fruitless and it took Bellatrix playing as an old hag and Narcissa pining her against the grimy wall of knockturn alley to bring her to her father and eventually her mother.

Draco threw back his head and laughed "what did you expect? Malfoys always keep their promises."

"I just thought mother was threatening me, not making a promise." She groaned, banging her head on the table. Life was starting to weigh her down like concrete tied to her ankles as she slowly descended to the bottom of a dark and unforgiving lake, her screams garbled unable to call out for help.

Hermione caught her mother watching her with such intense scrutiny a small shiver spread down her chest, squeezing her heart with a tight vice grip. Her mother frowned when she realised her daughter was returning her stare.

Gracefully her mother rose from her seat, smoothed down her silk robes as she made her way towards the Slytherin table. All eyes on the elegant woman as her hips enticed them in. "Darling, let us talk in private." Lucinda gently guided her daughter by the elbow, leaving her without much choice but to do as she was told. The older woman led the younger through the dark dingy corridors of the dungeons till they reached the potions classroom, where professor Black sat perched over her desk, with a quill scribbling away on parchment.

"How can I help you Lucy?" Andromeda softly spoke. Without lifting her eyes away from her paperwork, she non verbally conjured up two chairs in front of her desk.

Hermione stood stubbornly behind her mother, refusing to take the offered seat. Painfully gritting her teeth at the obnoxious smirk that appeared on her professor's face at her blatant defiance. Hermione was fully aware of the fact that she was acting like a petulant child but she wasn't going to suddenly roll over for the irritating woman that was the carbon copy of her worst nightmare brought to life.

"I hope you are doing well Andromeda. It has been a long while since I last saw you..."

Andromeda squirmed under the sharp glaze of her would been mother in law. "Shall we proceed with why you are here lady Malfoy? I do not have all day with idle chit chat."

Her heart softened at her mother's polite facade of a mask, cracking under the harsh tone emitting from her professor. "Of course I wouldn't want to take up any more of your time professor Black." The hurt that shone from her incredible purple irises were blinked away so fast that she was nearly fooled into believing her mother was unaffected. Had it not been for the slight wobble to her lower lip Hermione would of turned the other cheek.

_Must be a Pureblood thing, one minute polite the next cold and emotionless just like a robot._ Hermione inwardly smiled at the ridiculous thought.

"Maybe you should show my mother some respect professor. It is hardly her fault you were unable to keep your legs closed permanently ensuring you into the miserable life you had led since."

"How quick of you to judge of what you have no idea of which you speak." Her mother growled out, placing her hand firmly on her daughter's shoulder.

"Why should I? She was damn rude to you and it hurt you." Hermione struggled to get the words out, her fear effectively shutting down her working brain cells.

Of all the reactions Hermione was expecting, laughter wasn't one of them. Andromeda and her mother were laughing at her, full belly laughing with both witches bent over. Suddenly the fear was replaced with anger. "Oh do tell, what did I say to make you laugh like a bunch of hyenes."

Andromeda was the first to compose herself as she looked her student in the eye, a playful smirk dancing across her lips. "I will not tolerate the behaviour that you showed towards me in my classroom again Miss Malfoy." Standing up to her full height, Andromeda smoothly took Lucinda's place, slowly backing Hermione into the desk, towering over her, her presence heavy in the empty room, she could feel the scolding heat radiating off her Andromeda's body barely an inch was spared between them.

Lust, fear, anger and frustration was rolling her stomach into knots and her heart to race, thudding frantically against her ribs.

Fingers cradled under her chin, she had no choice but to look the woman in the eye. "Do not treat me like I am the enemy Hermione." Her name rolling silkily off Andromeda's tongue sent bolts of pleasure between her thighs. "Starting tomorrow you shall be cleaning my classroom from top to bottom. I am sure it goes without saying that it shall be done without the use of magic."

Hermione swallowed down the lump of dread at the micheovous smile that passed between the older women, both turning their eyes upon the brunette.

"Lunch tomorrow Andy I would love to hear more about your latest project."

Andromeda nodded her affirmative further confusing Hermione to the entire exchange that passed between them.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Hermione found herself on her hands and knees, her robes long discarded upon the desk. Her breathing had become laboured, her muscles screaming in protest at the uncomfortable position she had been forced into.

"You know it is impolite to gawp at someone's behind professor." Hermione smirked, scrubbing at the stubborn stain on the stone tile with the brittle brush. Her wand removed from her person as soon as she had entered the potions lab at the start of her detention.

Her professor had up to this point ignored her as she worked on her large stack of paperwork. The room filled with silence bar the occasional scratch of a quill on parchment and the brittle brush scrubbing on stone.

"One would think you are urging for another detention Miss Malfoy. One would wonder if you are after more of my precious time." Andromeda replied, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

Hermione tensed up, the brush forgotten as Andromeda appeared over her shoulder. She gulped down the gathered salvia not wanting the sophisticated dark haired witch seeing her drooling.

A sharp pull of her hair made her stumble up off the ground. Andromeda's hand tightly wound in her curls, the older woman pulled Hermione's hair as if she was pulling strings of a puppet.

"Not so brave now are we?" Hermione could practically hear her smirk. "Seventeen years old and still wants the adults full attention. Well I certainly don't want to disappoint you dear."

The brunette found herself suddenly pinned to the desk, her back aching as the wood dug into her spine. Andromeda smiled, her deviously sweet smile. All teeth on show perfecting the image of a very starved shark catching its helpless prey.

Hermione lost in her desire, lust coursing through her thrumming veins left her mind detached from her body as she closed the gap between them.

She moaned into the kiss, gasping as Andromeda bit her lower lip her tongue demanding entrance. Hermione's lips worked itself open allowing the older witch to dominate her, sending heat to pool between her aching thighs.

Soft luscious lips descended on to her throat, teeth scraping her overly sensitive flesh just above her racing pulse point. "You're such a bad girl Hermione."

"Hermione."

She frowned, that didn't sound like her gorgeous professor.

"Salazar Hermione wake the hell up."

Hermione rapidly blinked, the delightful image of her professor ravishing her dissolved to be replaced by a very concerned Pansy in pink flowerily pyjamas hovering over her bed.

"Damn it. What time is it?"

Pansy shrugged in response, slipping into Hermione's bed. Both girls settled down on the pillow cuddling together. Hermione was far too aroused to sleep and her new bed mate was too tempting to pass up. Turning on her side she kissed the taller girls throat, enjoying the way Pansy whimpered beneath her. Her panties were slick with her arousal, she needed relief before she combusted.

"You're shaking darling and you're covered in sweat. Are you okay?" Pansy whispered or she tried to anyway. She shredded her pyjama top revelling in the sensation of her flesh pressing into her friends slick heaving chest.

Rolling on top of Pansy, using her sweat slicked body to pin the girl to the mattress. Lips descended, breath mingling as they moved in sync. Breaking apart to take a much needed breath

Hermione lowered herself to the pair of enticing globes rapidly moving up and down, calling to her as if they were sirens in the sea. She took a nipple between her lips, gently biting down on the soft peak. Pansy bit back a moan, tangling her fingers in her friends hair.

"Fuck sake can't you two do that else where" Daphne shrieked.

Hermione growled as she pulled away, annoyance clearly painted on her face. She pressed a quick kiss to Pansy's swollen lips and with a sigh she forced herself up and out of her bed. "Thanks for ruining the moment Greengrass."

"Don't mention it Malfoy." She grinned sleepily, flopping back down on her bed.

...

She had kept to herself that weekend after her intense dream of a certain bewitching professor. She remembered leaving detention sore and extremely horny and it didn't help matters when Andromeda deliberately kept shifting in her chair causing her short skirt to slide up her milky thighs. Hermione was damn sure the witch knew what she was doing.


	11. Chapter 11

While the newly sorted Slytherin did her very best to avoid a certain dark haired professor, Hermione had the pleasure of realising a few benefits that came with being a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

Sunday morning had her entering the great hall which was empty bar a few.

"Oi Granger." Draco yelled loudly from his seat at the house table, earning a few glares from his fellow eating companions, neither which appreciated his early morning screeching.

Rolling her eyes she took a seat, straightened her back and whacked the poor blonde boy soundly across the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

Hermione took a long sip of her coffee, taking her sweet time to answer her pouting nephew. "It's Malfoy. If you can not remember my first name then at least try to remember that we share a surname."

Draco grinned sheepishly, waving his hand in the air. His eyes shining bright, the boy was practically jumping up and down in his seat with uncontained enthusiasm.

"Spit it out Draco before you suddenly combust and infect us all with whatever you seem to be infected with."

"We can go home during the weekends. Mom owled and asked us for dinner tonight and we will floo back for first period in the morning."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Actually never mind that. Mom said we can use uncle Sev's floo connection whenever we gave finished with breakfast."

Hermione warily sighed. So much for peace and quiet she had planned.

* * *

Draco had split from his mother and aunt the moment the two students landed in the manors recieving room.

"Why don't you come with me Hermione. I have something to show you." Leaving her with no choice but to follow the regal blonde through the long winded hallways until they reached the lady of the manors chambers. Hermione took note of how the lords chambers were in an entire different wing, leaving her without a doubt that husband and wife won't close. This thought alone caused her heart to thunder loudly in her chest.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Narcissa who with quick reflexs that would put Quidditch players to shame caught her with her arms securely around her waist.

She leant forward in the warm embrace, feeling beyond bold Hermione reached around Narcissa's neck interlocking her fingers, pushing slightly to become flushed up against her as she pressed their lips together.

The shocked woman roughly pulled out of the intimate embrace and slapped hard across her cheek, the force caused Hermione to stagger back into the sharp corner of the wooden frame of the bed. Pain blossomed in the lower back, she squeezed her eyes shut trying to tamper the oncoming tears.

"How dare you!"

Swallowing hard she whimpered against her hand, muffling the sound. The fiery blaze in the older woman's eyes spoke more volume than any words could muster, she knew she had made a terrible mistake.

"I.. I'm sorry. I thought.."

"You thought nothing girl. I am a married witch." The growl in Narcissa's voice made her heart stutter. "Do you think I would consort with a child let alone my husband's sister? Are you completely out of your mind."

Sharp heels clicked upon the hardwood floor, as the woman paced the length of her bedchamber. Her dark robes swirling like a cape behind her, swallowing up the darkness that had leaked into the poorly lit room. Hermione watched in fear at the frantic strides that her sister in law took, the woman's fists balled tightly at her sides.

"Please. Please don't tell Lucius.." Hermione bit her lip, the squeak in her voice caught Narcissa's undivided attention. Attention she no longer wanted that at moment.

"What makes you think I would tell my husband that his sister made sudden advances upon my body?" Narcissa calmly asked, shoving Hermione upon the bed. Leaving the younger woman sprawled undignified on the messy sheets.

Her eyes widened as Narcissa crawled on all fours till she was hovering over her. Her robes suddenly gone.

"I.. I don't understand.. you.. I .. you slapped me for kissing you. You said I made unwelcomed advances on your b.. bbody." Hermione couldn't help but drink in the beautiful sight of Narcissa's bare chest pressing into her own.

"There's nothing to understand. I never said it was unwelcomed my dear sister." She grinned her most devilish grin before her lips locked on Hermione's.

She started kissing an open mouthed path down the centre of the younger woman's body. The scorching heat of her kisses leaving the brunette breathing heavily beneath. Tickling her sharp nails up her thighs until her legs relaxed, opening to Narcissa's manipulation so she can move where she wants in between them.

The afternoon passed with their bodies blended with each other, the only sounds from the women were gasps and growls and the occasional begging mostly from Hermione while Narcissa teased her beyond her limits.

Lying curled up together, enjoying the last few minutes in peace. "Damn it." Hermione fumbled off the bed, searching for her clothes.

"What's the hurry darling?"

"You're married and we.. I ... You... Us. We shouldn't of done this." Narcissa softly laughed much to Hermione's annoyance. "What would people think? Heck Narcissa what would your husband, my.. brother say?" The word brother sitting thickly in her throat. Still the thought of Lucius Malfoy, death eater as her brother made her uncomfortable.

"What Lucius doesn't know won't harm you my darling."

Hermione blushed, pulling on her discarded robes. "You mean what won't hurt him." Turning to watch the reclining witch, sweat covering her flushed skin. The satisfying glow of their previous activities present on her curvous form.

"No darling if Lucius ever found out that his little sister got into bed with his wife, well let's just say it won't be him that feels pain." Narcissa smirked, enjoying the way Hermione was eyeing her up. "Till next time my darling."


	12. Surprise

Lucinda watched the crowd swarming Wizarding Paris's hotspot from her seat in the Black Witching Hour's restaurant. The French counterpart wore thin covered robes to combat the everlasting heat that beated down upon them as they went along with their day, all while ignoring the attention of the British witch.

She was grateful to be alive and well with her youngest finally home where she belonged. Hermione was an impressive young witch and no doubt about it that she was every bit a Malfoy. Lucinda was partly sad that the girl ended up in Gryffindor, especially as the first female Malfoy to be born in centuries was something of an anomaly or so her beloved husband gloated to their tiresome acquaintances.

"It's strange to see a part of the world unaffected by Who Know You." Her lunch date spoke up, pulling Lucinda from her musings.

Andromeda was always breathtakingly beautiful and Lucinda was no fool to deny otherwise. The middle Black sister had blossomed into her own being much to her families utter horror though it could be to do with the fact that the younger witch had a daughter out of wedlock and claimed a mudblood as the father. Lucinda knew better but time would reveal the truth one way or another.

"Not everyone supports the British government my dear and our little splat is just an annoyance to most. Though I didn't invite you here to discuss that half-blooded fool." She replied, eyeing her companion.

Andromeda politely smiled at her would of been mother in law. It had been years since the last time she saw the Malfoy Matriarch. She was every bit gorgeous that she was in her younger days and it still brought butterflies to her stomach and her heart to stutter under her piercing but loving gaze.

"Is this about Dora?"

Lucinda raised a brow, her smile widening in surprise. Aren't you a clever girl. "Well, now that you have brought her up.."

"The past is the past Lucinda and I can not dig it up just because you have decided to return to the public eye." Andromeda was careful with her words, knowing full well what happens to those that disrespected the regal woman in front of her.

"I suppose you are right in a way but Nymphadora deserves to know the truth whether it brings you trouble or not. Hermione has returned to her rightful place and I want all three of my children around."

Andromeda sighed, leaning back in her chair, her roast long forgotten. She knew the day would come when the truth had to come out but even now she was hesitant in allowing it to the light.

"And what about Abraxas? I'm sure he would not take kindly to knowing what we got up to all those years ago and surely Lucius would throw a fit."

Lucinda clasped a delicate hand over her mouth as a laugh threatened to escape from her lips. The mere thought that her husband would be anything but happy about it was rather amusing.

"And pray tell what is funny about this?" Andy huffed in annoyance.

"My dear do you truly believe my husband didn't know about our short lived affair? The same man that knew whenever Lucius and his little friends got up to mischief or the same man that knows that a certain potions master is a spy for Albus Dumbledore."

Andromeda's grey eyes widened in panic at the last comment.

Lucinda waved her fear off with a sultry smirk. "Severus is like a son to us of course he is safe and his alliance with Dumbledore is covered up by Abraxas. Just forget you know my dear for everyone's sake." She leant forward across the table and placed her hand upon Andromeda's. "I want you back by my side like we intended all those years ago with our daughter. I will leave you to decide but I won't take no to Nymphadora knowing about me."

Andromeda watched the woman strut out the door without a care in the world. Her expensive cloak trailing behind her.


End file.
